User blog:BeMySomeone/Katie Phillips
Biography Katie is a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the Chaney-Korman cable car accident. She is dating Joey and is good friends with Haley, Megan, and Greg. She is the school president and likes to be in charge. She is very generous and sticks up for her friends. She and Courtney are arch-nemisises. Before the Accident Katie is seen hugging Joey and she tells him that she has to go and talk to the teachers. He rolls his eyes and sighs, so she cheers him up by kissing his cheek and saying that she only has 3 more weeks as school president. Later on before lunch at the castle, she is standing around making sure kids aren't misbehaving. Megan tells her that she'd better take the spot at their table before anyone else does and Katie laughs and agrees. They both witness Logan making fun of Greg and Katie tells Logan to leave him alone. He asks if she's going to give him a detention and Megan and her take Greg with them as they leave silently. While in line for the cable car tour, Katie isn't paying attention to what Haley and Joey are talking about and they yell at her. She apologizes and says that she's more worried about the other kids than the teachers are. She offers Greg a spot in her and Joey's car and when Logan says that Greg can't hit on Joey, she stands up for Greg once again with Joey. She is seen right before the premonition accident happens when Courtney is whining about the ride taking too long and she wishes people would have more patience. During the Accident After Courtney falls to her death, Katie stares, scared and shocked. She starts getting scared as she sees the rope starting to be pulled too far and the other characters dying. She starts freaking out and Joey hugs her tight. Greg starts to have a panic attack and breaks through the glass floor. Katie and Joey hold themselves horizontally in between the two glass walls as Greg falls to his death. As other people around them die, Katie and Joey holds their position, Katie is crying so Joey comforts her. When Haley falls and gets impaled, Katie stops paying attention to her position and her foot slips out of her shoe. She dangles by one foot and one hand and can't keep herself up any longer. She falls, but is mostly umharmed other than her back hurting. She lays petrified that she was going to die. Joey calls her name and she says that she can't mve because of her back. After Logan dies, Joey tries to jump down too and grabs the safety handle. Their car starts to fall apart and the pole holding up the car and the safety handle slides out of its metal slot. Joey plummets and Katie screams for him. He lands right on top of Katie and the pole he is still holding impaled them both through the chest. Katie died before Joey though. After the Accident When Megan freaks out about her premonition and says everyone is going to die, Katie and Joey get out of their cars to see what's wrong with their friend. Greg follows them. When Katie reaches her, she grabs her hand and tries to calm her down. Megan says that they were all going to die and Katie tells Sean that she must be hallucinating or something seconds before it actually happens. Katie screams and Joey holds her again. At the funeral, Katie arrives with Joey and Haley compliments her dress. During the service, Katie is crying. When Bludworth comes and asks to see all the survivors, Katie does not go, but tells Joey to tell her what he said when he gets back. At the smoothie shop the day after the funeral, Katie is talking to Haley about how hard school is going to be and wants to do something outrageous with the life she was spared. Haley tells her that she might live under a rock after witnessing the accident. Katie and Megan once again come to Greg's side when Logan makes fun of him and Katie is the one that holds him back when he tries to take a punch at him. Katie is not seen for a long time after the smoothie shop. The next time is when Haley calls to tell her about the meeting. She agrees to come and tells Haley that after everything that's been going on that she might join her under the rock. At the meeting, Katie brings out pop. She asks Megan, Haley, and Sean many questions about death like "After everyone's been skipped, will everything stop." She comes to the assumption that the way they need to cheat death is by saving everyone left on the list. Everyone agrees with her theory. When Greg flies into the chainsaw, she starts screaming and when Joey finally turns it off, she's whimpering and wiping the blood off her face. The later that day while Haley and Joey go to get Logan, she goes with Megan and Sean to talk to the guy from the funeral. They don't find him, but Katie does find a folder of everyone that died from the other movies and looks through it with the others. Figuring out that they are all going to die in the order they died in Megan's premonition, Katie asks Megan to write down how and when everyone died in her premonition. They freak out when they realize Haley is next. After Logan saves Haley, Katie and Megan call her and figure out that she is safe but Logan is next so Haley goes woth Sean to save Logan. Since nobody informed Joey about death's list and that he's next. (Which is wrong but because him and Katie died almost at the same time, Megan told Katie that Joey would die before her). Megan, Sean, Haley, and Katie all rush to the waterpark where Joey is at with his friends. They all look around to find him and Katie tells Haley that she feels weird. Megan thinks back to her premonition and thinks maybe Katie died before Joey. Death Megan remembers that Katie was dead on the ground with the pole in her while Joey was screaming, but then was killed by the raining glass. A girl goes down a waterslide and the entire structure shakes. One metal pole snaps and hits the actual slide making screws come out and the section waver slightly. Katie rushes up the stairs of the slide when Sean says someone needs to get a bird's eye view. Above, a bird is chewing a wire holding up a heavy metal sign. One wire snaps and lands on a metal pipe below is making fall onto the section of the slide already falling apart. The section comes completely loose and is now about six inches lower than the rest of the slide. It also turns a pipe spilling water into the pool below and aims it so it drips on the platform where you go down the slide. Katie looks for Joey and spots him, jumping to get his attention. She slips in the water and falls down the slide. Megan, Haley, and Sean freak out when they see what will happen and Joey rushes over to them. Katie screams as she slides down the waterslide. When she gets to the lower section, she looks up, the speed she is at and the impact of the slide on her neck completely decapitates her. Her body flops out of the end while her head rolls onto the ground and splatters as the others scream and Joey falls to his knees as he sees the red water spewing out of the slide. Haley and Megan start to cry as Sean hugs them and turns them away from the scene. Signs/Clues *Katie and Megan both feel weird vibes while at the park. They both think it must mean Joey is going to die. *While getting ready to leave, Haley notices a strange puddle of water. *Katie looks under the car to make sure nothing is leaking out of a pipe (which later is involved in her death), *The order of Katie and Joey on death's list was never specified. Death never had an order for the two since they both died at the same time during the premonition, so Death just killed whoever he had the chance at first, which was Katie. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts